


In Case You Didn't Know

by turningthepages



Series: Sleep Without You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turningthepages/pseuds/turningthepages
Summary: The notes came randomly, and he’d find them in weird places (on the mirror, on the fridge, on the steering wheel of his car), and they varied in length, sometimes a couple sentences sometimes just a few words...Cas knew Dean didn't feel he was great with words yet Cas had never been more sure of Dean's feelings towards him.





	In Case You Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read [ Sleep Without You ](%E2%80%9D) yet, go do that now!

_I’m crazy about you._

Scrawled on a piece of paper, sitting on the pillow next to his head, Cas rolled face down into the little note as he tried to reach out to find Dean’s warmth in the bed. He’d grumbled when he remembered that Dean had class early that morning and wasn’t there to snuggle with him until Cas finally felt like extracting himself from bed. 

The note helped put a smile on his sleepy face as he read it, thinking about how in just two short days they’d finally be moving in together—as in all of their stuff would finally be located in one place and they wouldn’t have to switch back and forth anymore. It had only taken them one week after getting back from their spring break trip for Cas and Dean to decide on a place (maybe Cas had taken Sam’s insistence on him and Dean moving in together more seriously than he thought since he’d already had this place bookmarked as a potential option), and they were given a move in date for three weeks after. 

Cas had the day off from class and was going to finish up the last of his packing even though it was mostly just clothes and toiletries at this point. There were a few things in the living room and kitchen that Gabriel insisted that he take too, but Cas currently lacked the motivation to get started for the day. Instead, he stared at the short little note and smiled contently knowing he had the most amazing boyfriend in the world. 

After a while, when his bladder decided it was really time to get up, Cas grabbed that morning’s note and folded it up before clambering up off the bed to go put it in the box with the handful of other notes Dean had been leaving him over the past month. The notes came randomly, and he’d find them in weird places (on the mirror, on the fridge, on the steering wheel of his car), and they varied in length, sometimes a couple sentences sometimes just a few words. When he’d first come up to Dean and asked what it was for—a little sticky note with _‘you mean everything to me’_ scrawled on it—Dean had just looked back bashfully and said that he wanted to make sure Cas knew how he felt, in case he didn’t know already. 

Castiel understood though, by the small flicker of shame that crossed Dean’s features that the notes were more than just Dean’s verbal affirmations of his feelings for Cas. They were little apologies that he felt he owed Cas, which Cas assured him he didn’t need to offer. 

See, Cas knew Dean loved him, knew that Dean valued their relationship and was well and truly happy with it, but Dean… Dean was still struggling with not being able to completely embrace it. Around their friends and family Dean didn’t struggle with showing affection much but out in public he’d often shy away from hand holding or he’d tense up after kissing Cas in a crowded place. Cas didn’t mind, he knew it had to be difficult for Dean to suddenly go from a known ladies man to settling down with his male best friend. Castiel assured him that he didn’t care how long it took Dean to finally be comfortable. He told him that they should go at Dean’s pace because what mattered was they knew they were together, but Dean still felt the need to make it up to Cas, each and every time. And well, the notes were a pleasant surprise to see, so Cas didn’t put up too much of a fight. 

* * *

_I keep trying to pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with you but I just cant. I think it’s because I loved you even before I knew you, like the universe had made you for me and there was no other thing I could do than love you._

This one was set neatly on top of a pile of pajamas that Dean had laid out for him after he’d already drawn Castiel a bath. 

It’d been a long day filled with strenuous testing, but it was his last final of the semester. Dean had already completed his finals the week prior, which Cas envied greatly. He didn’t know why the philosophy exam had to be on the last day of finals week, and he also didn’t know why he had to write an entire well-rounded essay (including citations) in a two-hour time span. But he did have to, and it was stressful and Cas wanted nothing more than to just go home throughout the entire duration of the test. 

When he did get home his perfect boyfriend had dinner already made, insisted on giving Cas a massage, drew him a bath, laid out his clothes, and wrote a touching note. Cas had half the nerve to scrawl _’You’re definitely getting laid tonight’_ on any piece of paper lying around and hand it to Dean who was waiting for him on the couch. 

That required too much work though. 

Forgoing that plan (and his pajamas) Cas walked out into the living room. He saw his boyfriend laid back and relaxed on the couch watching Dr. Sexy and the sheer domesticity of the sight filled his heart with so much happiness. Living together was so much better than he’d imagined it would be. 

In a few short bounds Cas had found himself on the couch straddling his boyfriend’s lap, and kissing the line of his jaw. He felt Dean’s hands roam the plains of his naked skin and shivered. 

“Didn’t like the pajamas?” Dean’s low voice sounded, clearly in the beginnings of arousal, inducing another shiver from Cas.

Cas nipped at the bolt of Dean’s jaw before whispering in Dean’s ear. “Didn’t see the point in putting them on if they were just going to come right back off.”

The way Dean’s hands couldn’t seem to decide exactly where they wanted to go, pulled a soft moan from Cas’s throat. He could feel Dean beginning to harden in his pajamas. “I don’t think you should ever wear clothes again. This body? It’s fucking perfect.” 

“Oh, so you’d be okay with other people getting a glimpse of this?” Cas teased with a slow grind of his hips. He pulled back to look at Dean and smirked, knowing his boyfriend had a smidge of possessiveness hiding within him. 

Dean’s eyes darkened at the though, his fingers gripping ever so slightly on Cas’s hips. “Not a chance in hell. You’re mine.” He all but growled, surging forward to capture Cas’s lips in a searing kiss. 

Cas pulled back just enough to breathe his words hotly against his boyfriend’s lips. “Prove it.” It was hardly a challenge, he knew he belonged to Dean completely. 

Oh but did Dean prove it anyway. Again and again… 

… and again. 

* * *

Cas couldn’t believe how quickly everything started to fly by. A little more than a year after they’d gotten together (well officially together), they finally graduated, Dean with his bachelors in Criminal Justice and Cas with his in Philosophy. It was only a few months after that that Dean had to start the Police Academy. A few weeks after _that,_ Cas started graduate school and working at the student center of the university to help make some extra money. 

It was a busy time for both of them and far more stressful than either of them had anticipated it would be. Cas’s job wasn’t exactly demanding but it was a lot of paperwork to sort out and phone calls to make, and paired with his schoolwork for his Masters, it was hard work. That wasn’t to say it was anywhere near on level with what Dean was dealing with at the academy, but it was still a lot. 

Dean was being put through the ringer. The academy was grueling both physically and mentally, and though Dean was physically present during those months he was mostly reduced to a giant pile of sore achy muscles most nights. Cas didn’t blame him, he knew what the academy would likely do to his boyfriend, they’d both been warned that it’d be a difficult time. That knowledge, unfortunately, didn’t stop either of them from being grumpy or short with each other some days. They were both more stressed than ever, and that sadly found its way into their relationship. 

It was a trying time, arguing with Dean so often about things so trivial Cas would actually forget what they were arguing about halfway through. For the first time in a long time Dean actually slept on the couch, away from Cas, as they cooled off from whatever stupid thing they’d fought about that night. And though there were of course good days, and those far outnumbered the bad, sometimes the lingering tension from those fights left Cas feeling a little bit alone even though Dean was still there. It was just a hurdle they had to get through. He knew it was bound to pass eventually.

A little more than halfway through the academy’s eight-month program did their problems really come to a head. 

Cas had come home from a long day at work, having been screamed at on the phone by a student who blamed him for not paying a part of her tuition (even though that wasn’t at all his department). To top it off his computer had died halfway through his lecture later that day and he missed a large chunk of note taking that he knew was likely to be on his final. 

Coming home he’d thrown his backpack down on the floor already cluttered with his shoes from the week, tossed his lunchbox on the counter piled high with dishes he swore he would get to eventually, and left another trail of clothes across their bedroom as he changed into loungewear. He told himself he’d pick all that stuff later after he just sat on the couch for a while. 

A while turned out to be a nap… right up until Dean came home. 

He woke up when he heard the door open and felt a flood of relief that he’d get to just be in Dean’s arms and feel all the crap from the day flitter away. But when he looked at Dean’s form in the door he could tell by the tense hunch in Dean’s shoulders it had been a bad day. Cas hadn’t even gotten a chance to get up and say hello before Dean was yelling. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” An icy glare was thrown Cas’s way. “Do you just expect me to come home and clean up all your shit for you? What the hell Cas?” 

The pooling of tears in his eyes was almost instant. The last thing he expected from that day was to get yelled at by his boyfriend. “I was going to do it…” 

“Bullshit. You’d just keep putting it off until I wound up doing it for you, like always.” 

“That’s not true.” Cas tried to argue back, but his voice was wavering. He didn’t want to argue but he didn’t want Dean thinking he could accuse Cas of never pulling his weight. 

“It is too!” Dean hollered. He was angrier than usual today. Cas assumed Dean didn’t do as well on the physical test at the academy that he’d been working his ass off for. Dean walked into the kitchen and started angrily shoving pots and pans into the sink. “I do all the fucking work around here. Sometimes it’d be nice if you just tried to pitch in.” 

Cas couldn’t fully muster up the energy to be angry, though he was getting there. “You’re being unfair.” 

“Oh I’m being unfair?” His laugh was bitter and harsh. It stirred something uncomfortable in Cas’s gut. “It’s not unfair to me that I have to do the fucking dishes, all our laundry, take out the fucking trash, and cook for you too? Tell me how I’m being unfair to you.” 

“I help.” Cas said meekly. He knew Dean had a point. Cas didn’t always do those things consistently. Usually Dean would have to ask him if he wouldn’t mind helping him finish so they could get it done faster. Maybe Cas had gotten use to Dean always taking care of him before but that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to help. He knew he needed to take more initiative. “You know I help.” 

“When I fucking ask you to.” 

“Dean…”

Dean wrung his fingers through his hair, making it stand up on end. “I’ve had a shit day Cas and then I come home to this? It fucking sucks.” 

Cas felt like shit. “Dean… go shower.” He pleaded. “I’ll take care of everything right now.” 

Instead of Dean accepting that offer he angrily rolled his eyes at Cas. “I might as well just do it. You weren’t capable earlier.” 

“Dean…” 

“Just go Cas! I’ll just handle it like I do everything else around here.” 

Cas didn’t want to argue. He hurried into the room, hearing a loud smack from the kitchen behind him. Quickly he shoved all his clothes into the hamper so that Dean wouldn’t have another thing to get mad over. Not really wanting to deal with a whole night of fighting on his already shitty day, Cas pulled out a small duffle and shoved a day’s worth of clothes in there, his charger, and his tooth brush. He figured it’d do them both some good to have some time apart. 

He slipped on some shoes and made his way down the hallway and through the kitchen to the front door. He turned around and saw Dean staring out the window over their sink, looking out into nothingness. 

Cas’s voice was small when he announced to Dean’s back, “I’m going to stay at Gabriel’s tonight.” 

Dean turned around instantly, eyes falling to the duffle over Cas’s shoulders. An audible gasp ripped from Dean’s throat as if the sight of it had physically wounded him. The completely brokenhearted look on his face paired with the way his knees nearly gave out as he walked over to Cas, made Cas tear up. 

Dean was shaking his head, reaching out to Cas like he was about to bolt. “Baby, please no. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

Cas knew what this probably looked like to Dean. Knew that one of Dean’s deepest fears was Cas ever leaving him. This wasn’t that. He’d never leave Dean he just felt they needed a night apart. 

“Dean…” As calmly as he could, he opened his mouth to explain but Dean cut him off. 

“No, Cas, I’m so sorry.” Dean hadn’t closed the space between them, it seemed he was still scare of Cas suddenly disappearing if he did. He was leaning against the kitchen island as if he could barely hold himself up. “I shouldn’t have said those things. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. I don’t know why I did I just… I just took it out on you and I shouldn’t have. I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth.” 

Cas almost wanted to be mad at him. Wanted to tell him how he can’t just take his anger out on him because of a bad day. Wanted to tell Dean that he too had a shit day but didn’t yell at his partner for it. But he could see by the despondent look in Dean’s eyes that the other man was already beating himself up about the fight more than Cas could probably fathom. 

“It’s just one night. While we cool down. We just keep fighting Dean, and it’s probably because we’re around each other too much.” Cas tried to reason. He still thought it’d be for the best but Dean’s face completely crumbled from his words. 

“No… no, no, no. Cas please.” 

Cas hated seeing Dean hurting. He didn’t mean to upset him like this. He didn’t know what to do. “Dean…” 

Dean all but collapsed onto the counter. “Don’t leave me.” He begged. “Please, Cas, I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave me.” 

When Cas’s duffle hit the ground a moment later, Dean broke into sobs. Suddenly Cas was crushed under the desperate hug Dean pulled him into, rubbing his boyfriends back, and telling him that it was all okay. Cas didn’t mean to scare him, he didn’t mean to make Dean think Cas could ever leave he. He’d just needed some air. Needed some breathing room from the high levels of irritation in the house. But seeing Dean’s broken face, drenched in tears when he finally pulled back to look at Cas, well Cas knew for certain he never wanted to see that look on Dean’s face again. 

They worked through it. They still bickered sometimes, but they also laid all their problems out and tried to fix them as best as they could. Neither of them loved how little time they got together anymore and for the meantime they had settled for their time together being dinnertime and the time that they slept. But they were determined to come out the other end, stronger than before. 

On the tray of food Dean had brought to him in bed the next morning, next to his fork, was a small note written on memo pad. 

_you are the most important part of my life and I’m sorry if I ever take you for granted. I hope you know that I love you more and more every single day even if I don’t always show you._

He looked over at Dean, sitting next to him on the bed, unshed tears pooling in both their eyes. 

“Dean…” He started to say, not really knowing how that sentence ended. But that didn’t matter as Dean pulled him into a crushing hug, whispering into his ear.

“I’m so sorry baby.” 

They were going to be okay. 

* * *

Dean had finally made it through the eight months and all the guys and girls in the program were out celebrating at a small dive bar they all seemed to enjoy. Dean asked Cas to come along, saying that all the other peoples spouses and boyfriends and girlfriends would be there. Cas had yet to meet any of them, had only heard stories about them so he was a little nervous to make a good impression on Dean’s friends but still wanted to go. 

Before they got out of the car after parking in the pub’s lot, Dean turned to him nervously. 

“I—I don’t want you to be mad.” He looked fidgety in his seat, and Cas instantly knew what this was about. 

“They don’t know about us.” Cas discerned. 

“Some of them do, and obviously Vic knows but he hasn’t said anything I don’t think. I just… I couldn’t get a read on some of them and didn’t know if they’d be okay with it you know? I just… I didn’t want them to treat me any differently.” 

Cas nodded slowly. “I understand.” 

“Baby…” 

Cas didn’t try and hide his upset, and Dean knew it. They’d been together going on two years at that point and Cas had thought their relationship had stopped being an issue months ago. It’s not that Cas couldn’t see where Dean was coming from, he’d just gotten use to not having to hold himself back if he ever wanted to just touch his boyfriend in a public setting. 

“It’s fine and I understand, Dean, really. These people could be your future coworkers, and it would be difficult to work with someone who saw your life choices as something _wrong._ I will just be your friend when we go in there, it’s okay.”

“Cas…” Dean sounded upset and Cas knew he was about to promise how he’d make it up to him. But that’s not what Cas wanted to hear, he currently just wanted to go in there and get the night over with.

“Lets go in.” Cas said, putting on a fake smile. “I could use some fries or something.” He opened the car door and hurriedly got out before Dean could say anything. 

Dean didn’t take his hand when they walked in and though Cas expected he wouldn’t, it kind of stung still. He wasn’t going to push Dean into doing anything he wasn’t ready for though, and if that meant playing the role of best friend again, then that’s just what he was going to do. It’s not like Cas needed to stake his claim by having Dean hang off of him in public or anything. They were fully committed to each other so there wasn’t a need for them to show it off to the world. 

The atmosphere in the place was friendly. Dean said hello to a few people before turning to Cas and announcing he was going to get them drinks and order Cas some fries. Cas had already spotted Victor and made his way over to him. The two had become real friends after the events of their spring break skiing trip, once Cas truly understood Victor had been routing for him and Dean all along. A silent look between the two men keyed Vic into understanding that Cas and Dean we ‘just friends’ for the night. 

Vic greeted Cas before turning back and introducing him to the couple he’d been talking with. The four of them chatted for a while before Cas announced that he was going to go search for Dean, since he hadn’t seen him since they came in. 

Another couple next to him must have over heard because the man turned to Cas and asked, “You here with Dean?” 

“Oh? Yes. I am.” Cas confirmed. 

The man reached his hand out. “I’m Cole, this is my girlfriend Marie.” He said gesturing to a short brunette to his left. She smiled sweetly and waved. 

“Nice to meet you both. I’m Cas.” He responded, shaking both their hands. Cas had recognized Cole’s name from a few of Dean’s stories, and remembered that Cole was one of the guys Dean felt he was always competing with. 

“How do you know Dean?” The man asked politely. Cas could tell by his face that there wasn’t any bad blood between Cole and Dean but since Cole apparently didn’t know who Cas was, Cas figured his boyfriend hadn’t mentioned his relationship with this guy. 

“Oh uhm—“ Cas fumbled to say but was cut off to a hand on his lower back. 

“Hey dude!” Dean said, reaching over the long tabletop, and giving an enthusiastic handshake to Cole. He seemed genuinely happy to see the man. “How are you?” 

“Good, good.” Cole responded cheerily. “We were just asking Cas here how you two know each other. You two friends from school or something?” 

Dean laughed a little, a slight nervous edge to it. “No. Friends since we were six but…. We’re actually--he’s my boyfriend.” 

Cole’s eyebrows shot up slightly. “Wait, you two are dating?” He looked between both Cas and Dean, eyes pondering the hand Dean hadn’t taken off of Cas’s lower back. 

“Yeah.” Dean confirmed, pulling Cas tighter against his side. “Almost two years now.” 

A wide grin crossed Coles face, and Cas could feel the tension Dean had been holding suddenly ease. “Shit Winchester, I didn’t know! Or else I wouldn’t have tried to set you up on so many dates?” 

“What?” Cas asked with an amused laugh. 

“Oh don’t worry.” Cole brushed off. “Dude wouldn’t even hear it, said he wasn’t interested in anyone I wanted to set him up with. I thought he was just too focused on the academy to want to date.” 

“Nah, I just already have my hands full with this one.” Cas felt Dean’s lips press to his temple and nearly melted into it. He wanted to tell Dean that he didn’t have to do this for him, that he didn’t want to put Dean in any uncomfortable positions but the reassuring pressure of Dean’s arm around his waist was enough to tell him that Dean had made this choice on his own. 

“Well shit, good for you dude.” Cole said, still smiling. 

The rest of the night went better than Cas thought it would before entering the bar. Dean’s arm stayed around his waist comfortably and small kisses to his cheeks came every so often. He knew Dean was bound to still be a little unsure at times, but he was doing everything in his power to make sure Cas knew he wasn’t ashamed of their relationship. And Cas knew he wasn’t. He knew Dean put in everything he had to make sure Cas felt loved. That still didn’t stop Dean from feeling a bit guilty when he did slip up sometimes. 

The next morning, he found a small piece of paper taped to the side of the coffee pot. 

_I wouldn’t be who I am if I didn’t have you by my side. Thank you for always sticking by me even when I’m being an idiot._

* * *

It was an inconsequential day, one that didn’t particularly stand out to Cas while he was living it. It was a Tuesday. He had to go in to work earlier that day since his coworker had asked him to cover her shift. He also had class right after the shift, which wasn’t ideal but Dean had to work until five that night anyway so it wasn’t like Cas would have much to do if he were at home. 

He’d begrudgingly gotten himself out of bed due to the promise of coffee wafting down the hallway. He’d made himself some toast as Dean poured them some caffeine. He ate his toast, kissed his boyfriend goodbye, and then went about showering and getting ready. 

The day was boring, he felt like he was dragging ass all day and just wanted it to be over with. When he finally got home he threw himself on his bed for a nap. 

He did some homework. Watched a movie. And generally just waited for Dean to get home. 

When Dean came home they made dinner together and ate sitting on the couch. Afterwards, Dean claimed the last piece of pie but Cas didn’t mind because all he wanted was a damn bowl of ice cream. 

They vegged out on the couch for the remainder of the night. 

It was all unremarkable, as he said. 

Eventually Dean announced he was going to go get ready for bed, leaving Cas to finish watching the show that was on TV. Twenty minutes later he heard Dean fiddle around in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water, then announcing he was going to head to bed, signally that he wanted Cas to join him (they still couldn’t fall asleep without each other). 

Cas finished the last five minutes of the show before turning off the TV and going into the kitchen himself. He grabbed a glass of water too, as he usually did, just in case he got thirsty during the night. When he was about to walk out of the kitchen and turn off the light he found a piece of paper sitting on the kitchen island. Smiling stupidly, he picked it up with his unoccupied hand and read it. 

_Tonight when we were sitting on the couch I couldn’t help but watch you eating your ridiculous homemade honey ice cream and I even got to watch it fall off the spoon and onto your shirt… and Cas I swear to god the first thing that came to my mind when I saw the mess you were making while trying to clean it up was ‘I can’t believe I get to marry this goof some day’ and you know what? I really freaking can’t wait. You know it’s coming soon… you don’t know when, but I swear to you Castiel, I’m going to ask you if you’d be crazy enough to spend your life with me (and hope to God you are) and then I’m going to marry the crap out of you one of these days._

Cas felt his breath catch as he stared down at the paper. He did know Dean was planning to ask… had found the ring ‘hidden’ in the side table a week ago but didn’t say anything. His heart was thrumming in his chest at the mere thought that Dean would want to marry him. 

Dean asked two weeks later. 

* * *

He was waiting in Dean’s old room when Mary knocked on the door and peeked in. 

“Hey sweetie. You doing okay in here?” Her hair was in beautiful golden curls that looked soft and delicate paired with the yellow dress she was wearing. 

Cas smiled at her in the doorway. “Just anxious to start.” 

“It should be starting in about ten minutes.” She smiled back. “Nervous?” 

“No.” Cas said surly. Because he really, really wasn’t. “Just ready.” 

“That’s almost exactly what Dean said.” Cas thought he saw tears starting to brim in her eyes but she sniffed it them back quicker than they came. “Speaking of… he wanted me to give you this.” She held out an envelope and crossed the room to place it in Cas’s outstretched hand. 

Before he even looked at the envelope he was engulfed in a hug. “I’m so happy this day is finally here. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for it. You’re beyond what I could have ever dreamed of for Dean.” 

Cas felt tears prickling his eyes. “I think I’m the lucky one here. You raised a wonderful man.” 

“I love you, so much Castiel. You’ve always been one of my boys.” 

“Thank you, Mary. I love you too.” 

She stood up, trying to reel in her emotions and smiled back at Cas who was still sitting on the bed. “I’ll leave you to read that. And I will see you downstairs very soon.”

He looked down at the envelope and saw written on the front _’In case you didn’t know.’_

Slowly he opened it and pulled out a piece of folded paper. He smiled immediately before he began reading. 

_Today I get to marry you._

_I know by the time you’re reading this we’re about to go up in front of our friends and family and share our vows for one another but there are some things that I need to say that are only for you._

_I’m always scared that I don’t tell you enough how much you mean to me. I know I’m sometimes bad with words and I mess up or get angry and say things that I don’t mean. I know I’m an annoying ass sometimes and I probably drive you crazy more often than not. I know you tell me over and over again that I’m perfect but no matter what I always feel like I could be doing something more. And to be completely honest, I don’t want that feeling to ever go away._

_To me, Castiel, you are an actual angel. You’ve been by my side nearly my entire life. You’ve picked me up off the ground, literally, when I’ve had bad days. You’ve been the star in all of my good days. You are the single greatest thing that ever happened to me and I want nothing more than to treat you that way forever._

_Today I get to marry you, and I honestly can’t wait. I can’t wait to let the world know that I am completely yours. I can’t wait to see the name Castiel Winchester on everything. I can’t wait to wear a ring on my finger and know that you’re the one who put it there. Above all, I can’t wait to see what will happen for us in the future. I am excited for our future house, our future pets, maybe even our future kids. I am excited for cooking dinner with you and even folding laundry with you. Hell, I am excited to get in stupid arguments over dishes or trash and then make up right away because we can never stay mad at each other for that long. I’m excited to spend the rest of my life with the person I have always called my best friend._

_Cas, I can’t even begin to put into how much I need you, how thankful I am that you actually fell in love with me. I couldn’t live this life without you._

_I love you more than anything and will continue loving you for all of eternity._

_Now get your cute ass downstairs and lets get married._

* * *

Four years later the little notes still kept popping up and each and every time Cas felt a jolt of excitement surge through him. 

This time the note was stuck to his laptop screen as he went to check to see if he had any emails from his students. 

_I was just imagining the family I want to grow with you. It’s going to be awesome._

Cas was smiling from ear to ear at the words. It must have been fate and just another reason that Dean was perfect because somehow they were always on the same wavelength. That night, Cas was planning to ask his husband if he’d be interested in looking into an adoption agency that Cas had highly recommended to him. 

Somehow he had a feeling Dean would definitely be on board. 

It really was going to be awesome. 

But their entire life together was already awesome so of course their future would be too.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! :) I'm posting this on my birthday, so now that you've read it you are hereby duty bound to leave kudos and a nice comment as a birthday present to me :P 
> 
> Hahah, but in all seriousness, I do hope you liked this!
> 
> In case you're new to my stuff here are some others that you might enjoy if you liked this! 
> 
> [He Didn’t Have to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686360/chapters/21867404%20) Dean is 23 years old and raising his 3 year old brother Sam as his own. Castiel comes into their life and Dean falls hard and fast but quickly begins to question if he’s even worthy of being loved. Sammy is the most adorable toddler to ever live. 
> 
> [Don’t You Wanna Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634991) Cas has been in love with Dean since high school and when Dean and him go from best friends to falling into a ‘friends with benefits’ relationship Cas thinks he’s happy with the situation. But five years later Cas starts questioning if this is really the kind of life he wants. He loves Dean but he’s sick of getting hurt.
> 
> [Sleep Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775289/chapters/23899212) Dean and Cas have known each other basically all their life and are very close. Close as in, they sleep (and cuddle) in the same bed together every night but… they deny that they are together. During a weeklong trip with their friends the two start to figure out that there might be something more between them.
> 
> [He Wouldn’t Be Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261616%20) A year after Cas walked out on their relationship, Dean has to face his ex again at a wedding of all places. Did Dean mention Cas left him the night before he was going to propose? It was going to take a whole lot of whiskey but he was bound and determined to get through the night.
> 
> [There Goes My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011787/chapters/27182904%20) (WIP) Dean never expected the night he was going to ask Cas to be his that Cas would come home with a baby. 
> 
> [Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589315/chapters/26046594%20) (WIP) Dean’s grown up with a good head on his shoulders. Cas has grown up being overlooked, never knowing what friendship is. Dean makes it his mission to be the friend he knows Cas deserves.


End file.
